


Fire [ONE SHOT]

by SoraKazumiha



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKazumiha/pseuds/SoraKazumiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is on fire and guess whose fault it is<br/>i ship these guys really fucking hard but it's not a ship fic so<br/>still fun to write these shitheads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire [ONE SHOT]

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the garbage guys

As Virus approached his and his partner's luxurious flat, he noticed one of their windows open; smoke billowed out of it like factory chimney of old. His eyes widened, his pace quickened. Swinging open the main doors, Virus sprinted to the elevator. He was truly grateful of Trip's occasional habit to light a cigarette and smoke in their apartment, for they disconnected the smoke detector for this purpose. Virus especially, the so called twins found it oversensitive and drew too much attention to them. He'd rather investigate himself first, then arrive to several firemen and officers of the law (those were a problem in his line of work). And so, forfeit it became. However the amount of smoke that Virus saw this time was not Trip lighting up a stick. Unless he had set an entire palette of cigarettes on fire, there was no way that amount of smoke was from, well, smoking.

 

Ding.

Ding.

Ding. The elevator could not have been going any slower. Finally it halted, and paused, and the doors opened. He rushed down the long corridor and quickly crammed his key into the respective lock, ignoring the neighbours across complaining about the smell. Virus slipped in and bolted the door behind him, hearing the whiny protests from the across the hall neighbours fading. There was smoke _everywhere_ , it stung Virus' eyes. He was no daft man, he knew to get on his knees.

 

Despite his salty exterior, he was still moderately sweet on his younger partner, and was a little concerned for his safety.

"T-rip!" He attempted to call out, a lungful of smoke making this difficult. "Shit," all he could feasibly manage was cusses under the breath. He crawled around their hardwood floors, till he heard the flames crackling: the kitchen! He turned the corner and used the island to pull himself up. With one turn he was face to face with a roaring fire IN the oven, ON the stove... Virus wasn't even concerned anymore, though the entire appliance was engulfed in flames. He slipped out his cell with precision and dialled 911.

 

"Yes, hello, there's a fire at-" as he inched away, a huge bang sounded and the entire appliance exploded into flames and glass, Virus being lucky enough to get some of it stuck in his leg. He hissed, but continued into the phone, confirming the address, "Hm? Yes I am inside. No, I'm searching for my... friend, now." He cringes before he forms the word, both his leg and the term of endearment paining him. More back and forth between him and the operator, more details revealed, more time wasted. The call has been made, finally it has ended. Now he must find Trip.

 

Back on hands and bloody knees, crawling away from the fire (he knows better than to tackle the flaming beast himself), his next destination is their bedroom(s). As he passes his own room, Virus hears a faint sound. It sounds like music... and singing??

 

'Are you _fucking_ serious', thinks Virus, reaching up, pawing at the doorknob till he catches a grip and turns it, falling onto the bathroom floor gasping in the fresh bathroom steam. Trip, shocked, stares back at him from the shower.

"Virus, you're home early..." Opening the door to their incredibly pricey walk in shower, Trip's nose turns up immediately when he meets the wall of grey smoke. "Shit!!! The cake!!" He remembers... suddenly. "Virus I wanted to make you a cake!!"

"You set the whole kitchen on fire you autistic son of a bitch!" Virus could only pant as he lay his face against the cold tile.

"Oh... oh no, it's ruined..." as Trip stood there pouting, the firemen finally arrived, witnessing everything in it's glory.


End file.
